poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Ice Age 2: The Meltdown/Transcript
This is the transcript for ''The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Ice Age 2: The Meltdown''.'' film begins with a ice cliff and Scrat the sabre-toothed squirrel is climbing it to find his acorn. He have some difficulties climbing it like getting his tongue stuck and nearly falling off but he manages to hold on to the edge by digging his claws and sabre teeth into the ice. He saw his acorn which is wedged into the ice, much to his delight. He runs up to it and smiles. He then tries to pull it out of the ice though it is hard to begin with but eventually manages to pull it free and hugs it. But then, there is a rumbling noise and a piece of ice comes loose, releasing a jet of water. He quickly uses a claw to plug it up, stopping the water. But another piece of ice comes lose and another jet of water comes out, forcing Scrat to put his acorn in his mouth and plug it up with another claw. But another water jet comes out and Scrat has to use it back right-hand paw to plug it up and catches his acorn in his back left-hand paw and has to use that to plug another jet of water up, which forces Scrat to balance his acorn on his head. The rumble sound is heard again and a jet of water hits Scrat in the eye until he uses his mouth to contain it. Then the water inside Scrat's mouth causes him to blow up like a balloon and his claws are removed from the other jets of water, releasing them. He is soon flung backward, causing his acorn to fall and flies around with water hissing out of him like air coming out of a balloon. Eventually, all the water is emptied from Scrat and he falls Scrat: (screaming) falls through a chuck of ice, hits his jaw on another and eventually hits a flat ice surface, cracking it. He groans and stands up. He shakes his head to get rid of the dizziness. Then the ground begins to shake and Scrat becomes frightened as a shovelmouth calf slides right into him Shovelmouth Calf: Whoo-whee! Scrat: (screaming) and the shovelmouth slides through a tube and into the air. The title "The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Ice Age 2: The Meltdown" appears on a white background. The scene changes to the bottom of the white cliff where a bunch of prehistoric animals are having fun at their waterpark, made out of ice formations. A male start is sitting in the shade on a ice formation while a female start is sitting in the sun Male Start: Boy, this global warming is killing me! Female Start: This is too hot, the ice age was too cold. What would it take to make you happy? (Screams) female start falls in the water and the male start smiles Male Start: This, I like. stag slides down a ice slide. As he reached the bottom, a beaver lands on his antlers, causing him to yell out in pain. Nearby, a group of Baptornis slide down an ice slide into a pool of water where they see piranhas swimming and chase after them, attempting to eat them. The shovelmouth calf from earlier lands in the water and swims to the surface. Up above, a turtle and a beaver slide down an ice slide into the water but a freaky mammal gets stuck at the bottom, causing a pileup which sends him skidding into the Baptornis, knocking them over like pins. Meanwhile, a baby turtle slides into a pool of water. A baby beaver is building a dam when a baby aardvark and a baby start run through it, destroying it and causing the baby beaver to cry. Sid the sloth blues into a shell to get their attention Sid: No running, James. Camp rules. female ground sloth named Rose looks at him lovingly because the ice that Sid's behind makes him look muscular. James, the baby aardvark, stops and glares at Sid James: Make me, sloth. Sid: (walking out from behind the ice) Make me, sir! (to Rose) It's all about respect. Rose: Ew! (walks away) baby start stops by a pool and James gets on her back and jumps in Sid: Sammy, you just ate! Wait an hour! Hector, no, no, no, you can't pee-pee there! (recoils in disgust) Okay, there is fine! Ashley, stop picking your... is suddenly dragging into the air by a vine around his foot. Baby animals, Bill, Ben, Max and Monty surround him Baby Animals: Piñata! cheering Sid: Stop! You're supposed to wear blindfolds! Beaver: Okay. Bill Hey, you there! Tank engine. Wanna give it a try? Bill: Alright then. To tell you the truth, I've always wanted to knock some sense into him. one eye and rams into Sid, hitting him with his funnel Sid: Ow. Ben: Hey, Bill! It's my turn to hit Sid! Bill: It is not! Ben: Is too! Bill: Is not! Ben: Is too! twins keep knocking into Sid whilst they're arguing and cause him to swing back and forth Sid: Whoa! Argh! swings over to Bill who biffs him, sending him flying and landing on the ground Baby animals: Yay! Beaver kid: Hey! You didn't have any candy in you. Max: That's because he's real, genius. Monty: Hey, I've got a better idea. Let's bury him. Shovelmouth calf: Yeah, what the dump truck said. Baby Animals: Yeah! pushes Sid into a hole and the baby beaver jumps up and down pushing him further in until... Manny: Hey, hey! Whoa! Who said you four twins and the kids could torture the sloth? Diego: Manny, don't squash their creativity. Connor Lacey: They're just having a bit of fun. Sid: Manny, Diego, guys. My bad mammals jammals. Wanna give a sloth a hand? the Crane Engine uses his crane arm to pull Sid out of the hole and puts him down Sid: Look, I opened my camp. Campo Del Sid. It means Camp of Sid. Diego: Congratulations. You're now an idiot in two languages. Sid: Sssh. Not in front of the K-I-D-Z and the four T-W-I-N-S. These little guys and big guys love me, right, Billy? Billy: Don't make me eat you. kids laugh Sid: Ah, they're kidding. That's why they're called kids. (to Maisie) Oh. And who are you? Maisie Lockwood: I'm Maisie Lockwood. You must be Sid. Sid: Yep, that's me. Nice to meet you. Maisie Lockwood: Nice to meet you too. Mushu: After our first adventure with you, Manny and Diego, we've invited Maisie to join us for our next one. Cri-Kee: (chitters) Sid: I see. Twilight Sparkle: (to Bill, Ben, Max and Monty) And what did Timothy and Jack tell you about getting the kids into your antics? Max: Aw, lighten up, Twilight. Monty: We were just joining in their fun. Mewtwo: Tormenting Sid is not something I would call fun. Bill: The trouble with you guys.... Ben: Is it you all don't like games. Bill: No fun at all. You're all just..... Bill and Ben: Boring! (laughs) Koki: Now, wait just a minute. We like to have a laugh or two but only when necessary. Lightning McQueen: And when we get back to Sodor, we'II have a word with The Fat Controller, Edward and Miss Jenny about what you've been doing. Max, Monty, Bill and Ben: (sighs) Spoilsports. Dusty Crophopper: Whatever. Manny: (to Sid) I told you, Sid, you're not qualified to run a camp. Sid: Oh, since when do qualifications have anything to do with childcare? Besides, these kids and the four twins look up to me. I'm a role model to them. Aaah! and Monty ram into Sid who has the vine tied around his legs, knocking him over Kid Animals: (laughing) Diego: I can see that. Marco Polo: (sarcastically) So can we. Sunset Shimmer: Either way, Sid, you're still not qualified. Capper: Yeah. We know you like to do things you want but in cases like this kid water park, it's not really perfect for you since the kids really don't like you telling them what to do. Sid: (getting up) You guys never think I can do anything but I am an equal member of this herd. I ''made this herd. So you need to started treating me with some respect. looks at them before hopping away Manny: Come on, Sid. Diego: Hey, Sid. We were just kidding. Fireman Sam: Uh, actually, you were teasing Sid and being teased hurts. Everyone has feelings, even a lazy and overly idiotic ground sloth. Connor Lacey: Maybe you should start treating him with respect. Iago: And maybe let him do what he wants to do instead of criticizing it. Beaver: Hey. Let's play Pin the Tail on the Mammoth. Max: Get em, kids! Kid Animals: Yeah! kids, Max, Monty, Bill and Ben charge towards Manny, Diego and the Irelanders, who look worried and stunned Manny, Diego and Irelanders: Sid! Sid is still hopping and tries to get the vine off of his legs Sid: I can do stuff! Won't give their stupid respect. (finally gets the vine off and walks off) I'll show em. Manny has managed to get the kids, Max, Monty, Bill and Ben under control by telling them a story Manny: And so, in the end, the little burrow reached his mommy and they lived happily ever after. Kid Animals: Yay! Diego: Good job. Elsa: Boy, who knew controlling kids could be such hard work? Dilys Price: I know. Just like my Norman. He can be hard to control at times. Charlie Jones: And Sarah and James. Kim Possible: I know how that feels. My twin brothers or Tweebs as I like to call them are very difficult to control with them making inventions that backfires on them every time. Korra: Yeah. Most of us have the same problem. Beaver: (putting his hand up) Question: Why does the burrow go home? Why doesn't he stay with the rabbits? Manny: Because... because he wanted to be with his family. Bird: (landing on Sam's shoulder) I think he should go with the girl burrow. That's great love story. Manny: Okay. (picks her up with his trunk and puts her down on the ground) Well, when you tell your burrow story, that's what he'll do. Fireman Sam: Anything else we should know? Deer: Burrow is a demeaning name. Technically, it's called a Wild Ass. Manny: Fine. The Wild Ass boy came home to his Wild Ass Mother. kid animals, Max, Monty, Bill and Ben laugh Stephen: See? That's why Manny called it a burrow! Diego: (laughs) and the Irelanders glare at him, causing him to stop Discord: Well, let's see if you kids got any more funny jokes to tell. Brontotheres calf: Did the burrow have a grazing problem? That would make him more relatable. Start Calf: Boring. Shovelmouth Calf: I don't get it. Turtle: It's not believable. Beaver: Do burrows eat their young? It's not a very satisfying ending. Start Calf: Sometimes I throw up. Chris Kratt: Now that's a little uncalled for. Martin Kratt: Yeah. There's no need to bring anything like that up. Manny: They lived happily ever after. You can't get anymore satisfying then that. One big happy family. That's the way it's supposed to be. Bird: Then where's your big happy family? Monty: Well, let's just say you wouldn't wanna know because it might be quite disturbing. looks upset because what the bird just asked him is reminding him of when he lost his wife and son in a human attack. Diego notices and stands up Diego: Then the hungry tiger ate the pesky little kids. jumps off the rock he was laying and growls at the kids who scream and run off Connor (Thomas & Friends): Well, that's them taken care of. Caitlin: But still, that part where that bird brought up Manny's past was quite upsetting. Maisie Lockwood: What do you mean? Paxton: Well, Maisie, when we first came here, we came across some cave paintings that shows many prehistoric animals including Manny and Diego. Raven Queen: However, they also tell the story of how Manny used to have a wife and a son but then humans attacked them and killed Manny's wife and son, leaving him a lonely mammoth. Maisie Lockwood: Oh, my. Shi La Won: I remember that moment. It was so sad and heartbreaking. (sheds a few tears, remembering it) Aviva Corcovado: (hugs Shi La and pats her back to comfort her) Fu Fu: (chitters sadly) Captain Jake: We all know how he feels. Maisie Lockwood: Why would they do that? Chris Kratt: Because back then, people would use the cave painting to help them hunt animals so they can survive. Martin Kratt: Since food are scarce during the ice age. So they have no choice. Maisie Lockwood: Oh, poor Manny. Diego: (to Manny) You okay, buddy? Manny: Sure, why not? Diego: I just thought you... Manny: Story time's over! The end. Kion: Okay, okay! Sheesh. No need to be so grouchy. two male Start kids run past them Start Kids: Get out of the way! Run for your lives! Manny: Hey, hey, watch it! Diego: Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, where's everybody going?! Start Kid 1: The world's coming to an end! Max, Monty, Bill and Ben: Huh? Luigi Bellini: (feeling scared) It... it is? Manny: What are you talking about? Start Kid 2: Fast Tony! He says the world's gonna flood! (panting) to Fast Tony, an blue armadillo, holding a reed Fast Tony: Folks! I hold in my hands a device so powerful, it can actually pull air right out of the sky! gather around him Fast Tony: Ho-ho! Gather round! Gather round! a female ant eater Pardon me, do you have gills, ma'am? Female ant eater: Uh-uh. Fast Tony: So you can't breathe underwater? Female ant eater: Uh-uh. Fast Tony: Ah-ha. (Goes over to a Glyptodon named Stu, who has a reed up one of his nostrils) My assistant here will demonstrate. Stu: (sniffs through the reed) Hey, I can smell the ocean. Fast Tony: D'oh! (takes the reed out of Stu's nose) What are you doing? I can't sell that now! (puts the reed in Stu's mouth) You suck air through your mouth, you moron! (shove Stu's head in the water) Through it's essential design and sturdy construction, you'll have plenty of air for eons to come! (releases Stu, allowing him to breathe) Of course, results may vary. (gets grabbed by Manny's trunk and yanked towards said mammoth and the Irelanders) Hey! Manny: Why are you scaring everybody with this doomsday stuff? Fast Tony: (laughs) I'm trying to make a living here, pal. curls up, frees himself from Manny's trunk and bounces over to an block of ice before uncurling and standing on it Fast Tony: It's all a part of my accu-weather forcast. The five day outlook is calling for intense flooding, followed by the end of the world! Everyone: (gasp) Fast Tony: But a slight chance of patchy sunshine, later in the week. Manny: Come on, don't listen to him. Fast Tony would sell his own mother for a grape. Fast Tony: Are you making an offer. (looking away from Manny) I mean no, I wouldn't not! Jiminy Cricket: Go ahead. Make a fool of yourself. Then maybe you will listen to your conscience. Male Start: Haven't you all heard, cricket? The ice is melting. Manny: You see this ground? It's covered in ice. A thousand years ago, it was covered in ice. A thousand years from now, it will still be ice. Duck: Uh, I'm not so sure about that. The ice is thawing out in the sun. Oliver (excavator): But still, don't you think Fast Tony's being a bit delusional about all this? Starlight Glimmer: Either way, Oliver, we can't deny it. Male ant eater: Say, buddy, uh, not to cast dispersions on your survival instincts or nothing but haven't mammoths pretty much gone extinct? Manny: What are you talking about? Male ant eater: I'm talking about you being the last of your kind. Jack: Now wait just a minute. Manny: Ah, your breath smells like ants. male ant eater sniffs his breath and recoils in disgust Male ant eater: Phew. Be that as it may, when's the last time you saw another mammoth? looks upset cause it's bringing back his past memories Diego: Ah, don't pay any attention to him, Manny. Manny: Mammoths can't go extinct. They're the biggest things on Earth. Female Gastornis: Well, what about the dinosaurs? Manny: The dinosaurs got cocky. They made enemies. Freaky mammal: Look! Some idiot's going down the evisorator! Manny: Oh, please tell me that's not our idiot. (referring to Sid) pan up to the top of the evisorator Sid: Okay! I'm gonna jump on the count of three! (we see him standing close to the edge) One! Two! Manny: Sid! Don't move a muscle! We're coming up! Animals: Jump! Jump! Jump! Diego: Jump! Jump! Jump! (notices the Irelanders and Manny glaring at him and stops) Sorry. back to Sid Sid: 2 and 31000s. 2 and 41000s. Manny: Sid, what are you doing? Get down from there! Sid: No way! I'm gonna be the first to jump off the evisorator and then you guys are gonna have to start showing me some respect. Fireman Sam: Sid, with all due respect for what you're about to do, you are putting your very life at risk here! Manny: The firefighter's right! You jump off this, the only respect you're gonna get is the respect for the dead! Diego: Oh, come on, Manny, he's not that stupid. prepares to jump Diego: But I've been wrong before. Sid: Geronimo! jumps but Manny catches him with his trunk and pulls him back. He throws Sid behind him but ends up sliding into him and the Irelanders and they start sliding toward Diego Manny and Sid: (screaming) Diego: Hey, watch it! Irelanders: (screaming) ram into Diego and send him spinning onto a flat patch of ice and landing flat on his face. Manny, Sid and the Irelanders have all landed in a heap Connor Lacey: Is everyone okay? Twilight Sparkle: I'm fine. Berkeley Beetles: (squashed under Bunga) Me too. If this honey badger just get off me. Bunga: (gets up off him) Oh, sorry. Beetles: Phew. I'm all squished and it stinks! Maisie Lockwood: I'm fine. Ash Ketchum: Me too. You okay, Pikachu? Pikachu: Pika. paw is seen underneath Manny Sid: I can't breath. (crawls out from underneath Manny) I think I just coughed up my spleen. Diego: (grunts as he gets up) the ice beneath Diego's feet cracks and he looks worried before running as the gap widens beneath him to reveal water. Diego leaps onto Manny clinging onto his face looking scared Manny: Uh, Diego? Retract the claws please? Diego: Oh, right. Sorry. gets off Manny to the ground Sid: You know, if I didn't know you better, Diego, I'd think you were afraid of the water. (laughs) grabs Sid with a paw on his throat and growls Sid: (choking) Okay. Okay. Good thing. I know you better. Fuli: You bet you do. You know the saying "cats and water don't mix". Manny: Guys. Fast Tony was right. Everything is melting. gaze out at the vast ocean ahead of them as the camera pans out to reveal an aerial view of the valley Irelanders: (gasp) Alfie: Oh. My. Goodness. Daisy: Ooh, la, la. This is a disaster. Manny: You're right, Daisy. It's all gonna flood. (walking away) Come on. We've gotta warn them. Sid: Hmm. Maybe we can rapidly evolve into water creatures. Diego: That's genius, Sid. (heads off after Manny with the Irelanders) Sid: Call me Squid. follows the others Sid: Yeesh, this whole thing is a piece of junk. I can't believe I live here. bounces up and down on the ground and a rumbling noise is heard. Manny, Diego and the Irelanders stop hearing the noise and look at Sid who shrugs Sid: What? ice beneath them breaks sending them all falling back down to the water park below Everyone: AAAAAAARRRRRRGHHHHH!!!! Fast Tony: Forget reeds. I present you with this revolutionary gizmo we call bark. It's so buoyant it actually floats! Male Start: I'll show you something that floats! (laughs) Fast Tony: Oh, all right. It's your funeral. Everyone: (screaming) Diego, Sid and the Irelanders slide towards Fast Tony, who curls up upon seeing them coming, but stop just moments before they hit him. Tony looks at Manny and uncurls Fast Tony: You see, this is exactly what I'm talking about! Giant balls of furry lava! The sizes of mammoths! Raining from the sky! Male Shovelmouth: Ah, go suck air through a reed! Manny: You've gotta listen to him! He's right about the flood! Fast Tony: (confused at Manny's sudden support) I am? I, I mean yes, I am. Deer: Wait a minute. You're the ones who said there wasn't going to be a flood. Why should we listen to you? Ryan: Because we saw what's up there! The dam's gonna break! The entire valley's gonna flood! Animals: (laugh) Lone Gunslinger: Flood's real alright. And it's coming fast! Look around. You're in a bowl. animals murmur worriedly among themselves Female Deer: What are we going to do?! Lone Gunslinger: Unless, you can make it to the end of the valley. There's a boat. It can save you. Male Start: I don't see anything. Lone Gunslinger: But, y'all better hurry. Grounds melting, walls tumbling, rocks crumbling. Survive that, and you'll be racing the water. Cause in three days time, it's gonna hit the geyser fields. BOOM! Animals: (scream) female beaver faints Lone Gunslinger: There is some good news though. The more of you die, the better I eat. Animals: (gasp) female beaver faints again Lone Gunslinger: I didn't say it was good news for you. Gunslinger flies away Sid: Ooh, he must've been a real pleasure to have in class. a rumbling noise is heard and everyone looks to see a chunk of ice break off from the dam and fall towards them Fireman Sam: Everyone take cover! Everyone: (screaming) animals run as the ice continues to fall and crashes into the valley. A start quickly slides down and ice slide before it falls towards a baby beaver. The female beaver snatches the baby beaver out of the way before the slide hits the ground causing it to shake. The female beaver puts the baby beaver down before looking up at the dam Female Beaver: Dam? Ono: Boy, that vulture had to be right about something. Raven Queen: Alright, everyone, you heard the scary vulture. Let's move out. animals start moving out of the water park Diego: Manny, do you really think there's a boat? Manny: I don't know but in a few days this place is gonna be a mile underwater. If there's any hope, it's that way. James Jones: Oh dear. Hopefully we'II make it. Marco Polo: We will, James. We will. I hope. Connor Lacey: Anyway, let's get going guys. Sid, Diego and the Irelanders head off. Manny suddenly hears something and turns. He saw a big chunk of ice in the water that's creaking as it melts and turns in the water. Manny frowns at it, curious. Diego comes back Diego: Manny! Let's go! looks at the ice chunk one more time then leaves. The ice chunk turns to reveal a purple Pilosaur named Cretaceous being frozen in it. It's eye turns to the camera, indicating that it's beginning to thaw out. The animals continue on their long trek to the boat with two vultures watching them Vulture: We've got an overturned Glyptodon in the far right lane. Traffic backed up as far as the eye can see. Lone Gunslinger: Ooh, and it looks like there might be a fatality. vulture licks it's beak hungrily Lone Gunslinger: I call the dark meat! Gunslinger and the vulture fly off. A Female Gastornis sits in her nest as chicks climb in Female Gastornis: Alright, everybody, let's go. Come on. Come, come, come. Get in. stands up with her nest carrying her chicks and walks off. Meanwhile, four baby hedgehogs are trying to pull an elderly gray male one out of a hole Baby Hedgehogs: (straining) Come on, Grandpa! Come on! We have to go! Grandpa Hedgehog: Well, I'm not leaving! (climbing back into the hole) I was born in this hole and I'll die in this hole! female start walks past a family of dung beetles. The male blue dung beetle is rolling a giant dung ball along Male Dung Beetle: (straining) Do we have to bring this crap? I'm sure there's crap where we're going. Female Dung Beetle: Oh. This was a gift from my mother. Manny: Okay, keep it moving, keep it moving. Sid: Manny, Manny. I just heard you're going extinct. (eats some blueberries) Diego: Hey, if you ever master hygiene, try working on sensitivity. Manny: I'm not going extinct! Male ant eater: Hey, kids. Look. The last mammoth. Ant eater kids: Wow. Male ant eater: Well, you probably won't see another one of those again. Sid: See? Sci-Twi: Sid, just because they say Manny's going extinct doesn't mean he will. Solo: Yeah. They're just kidding. Male ant eater: Okay, one, two, three... (realizes someone's missing) Where is James? (looks back) at the waterpark, James is sticking his nose in the water and blowing bubbles James (Ice Age): (giggles) keeps blowing bubbles. In the water below, something is moving towards him which James doesn't notice up that something comes out of the water James (Ice Age): (screams and runs off) Stu: (giggles and snorts) dives back underwater and uses the reed as a snorkel. But just then something grabs Stu beneath the surface Stu: (yelps) and the reed disappear under the water. Fast Tony walks past the pool Stu was in Fast Tony: Stu! Come on, Stu! Let's blow this ice cube stand! shell comes flying out of the water and lands next to Fast Tony who jumps back, startled Fast Tony: (yelps and looks into the Shell) Stu! shell is empty. Tony stares at it for a moment before running after the animals, getting an idea Fast Tony: Folks! Be the first in the valley to have a very own mobile home! Tony runs off, Cretaceous and Maelstrom appears from the water and watch them before swimming after them. Meanwhile, Scrat is scurrying along the ice when he sees his acorn underneath him, much to his delight Scrat: (squeals in delight) tries to get to his acorn but got his teeth on the ice. He pulls them out then jumps up and down on the ice many times. The ice cracks and flips Scrat underneath and the acorn on top. Scrat pushes on the ice again and the same thing happens. He tried to climb out and grab the acorn but the ice keeps turning over and over like a water with Scrat running on it until it flicks the acorn and Scrat is once again underneath the ice as the acorn slides away. Scrat swims after it and pokes his nose out of the ice and sniffs in, accidentally pulling the acorn onto it and stopping him from breathing Scrat: (whimpers) the ice, Scrat's eyes bulge and he blows the acorn off before squeezing his head through the hole. He uses his teeth to cut a circle around him and climbs out of the water wearing a huge ice collar. He tries to get to his acorn but the ice collar around his neck makes it difficult. He ends up falling over and rolling around the acorn. Scrat tries to get to the acorn but the collar falls on top of him sending the acorn rolling onto a patch of ice in the water. Scrat gets up and wobbles to the edge of the glacier he's on but the collar is so heavy that Scrat falls off the glacier onto the ice, sending the acorn flying to the top of a tall glacier. Scrat whimpers as he looks at it. Meanwhile, two ice chunks of ice break off of the dam and fall into the valley below. Sid looks back at this before walking to catch up with the others. They head through fields of grass Category:Transcripts Category:Connor Lacey Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Transformersprimfan